Una amistad nace
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Era un dia común para Danny, Sam y Tucker, hasta que un fantasma envia a los tres a otro lugar, más bien, otro mundo, donde conocen a seis chicas con poderes. Ahora Danny, junto con los demas, deben encontrar una manera para regresar a su hogar.
1. El comienzo

**Winx Phantom Club  
Una Amistad Nace**

**El comienzo  
**Todo comenzó en un día como cualquier otro, tres jóvenes de 14 años se dirigían a su escuela, el día estaba nublado, pero no tanto como para que fuese a llover…

-Estoy nervioso por las clases, dijeron que harían en un examen sorpresa  
-No te preocupes, Danny, seguro que será sencillo  
-Eso espero Sam  
-Además… - interrumpió el tercer joven - a lo mejor un fantasma ande por la escuela, nos da un susto y todos salimos corriendo!  
-No creo Tucker, y que tal si quiere atrapar a Danny, como Skulker?  
-Jeje… yo solo decía, no es que quisiera que pasara  
-Ya, dejemos la conversación para después, faltan 3 minutos para que suene la campana – interrumpió Daniel, tomando a cada quien de la mano y apurando el paso

Cerca de allí, se encontraba alguien espiando al pequeño grupo -Eso pasara… quizás mucho mejor – menciono la persona antes de desaparecer

Mientras, en la escuela Casper High, ya era tiempo de que los alumnos presentaran su "querido" examen, Danny y Sam fueron unos de los primeros en llegar a la siguiente clase

-Hay no, lo que sigue es el examen – dijo con mala gana, sentándose en un pupitre  
-Porque te preocupa tanto un examen Danny? – pregunto Sam, sentándose en el pupitre a lado derecho de el  
-Nunca puedo estudiar para estos exámenes!, por culpa de unos "amistosos" fantasmas que quieren "jugar" conmigo cuando no tengo tiempo – dijo sarcásticamente  
-Bien, bien, ya entendí… cielos, hoy te comportas algo extraño  
-Es que, primero el mal presentimiento, luego el examen, seguro después un…  
-Que dijiste primero? – pregunto, interrumpiéndolo  
-Ah… - recordó lo que dijo – ah nada, nada, no dije nada – dijo nervioso  
-Que mal presentimiento? – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
-Ni siquiera yo sé… luego conversamos en la salida, hay vienen los demás – dijo Danny, viendo como un gran número de jóvenes se dirigían al salón

Una vez adentro, los alumnos tomaron asiento, segundos después, entra Lancer, con un gran número de hojas en sus brazos

-Bien alumnos, ah llegado la hora de su examen, espero… – dirige su mirada a Daniel – que hayan estudiado

El joven ojiazul solamente voltea a ver la puerta, trataba de esquivar la mirada del profesor, ya era costumbre que se le quedara viendo a él cuando había exámenes, como si lo tomara de ejemplo de las personas que nunca estudian...  
Una vez repartido el examen, Danny dirigió su mirada al examen, era de 5 páginas con preguntas de opción múltiple "-esto lo facilitaría un poco más" pensaba.

-Veamos… "¿Quien fue el que descubrió el protón?"… las opciones… "a) Rutherford, b) Cavendish, c) Thompson"… amm… de don marin de don pingue, cucara maca… - se detiene al observar que su aliento se había activado – vaya, parece que viene un fantasma – dijo con una sonrisa

En efecto, había aparecido un fantasma, este era completamente negro, con ojos color azul fosforescentes, a la primera vista, parece Spectra o Nocturno, pero a la vez, se ve que es otro fantasma

-Fan… fan... fantasma! – grito una joven de nombre Paulina  
-Sálvese el que pueda – dijo Dash, corriendo hacia la puerta, siendo imitado por otros estudiantes  
-Chicos… - observo a Sam y a Tucker, como dando una señal  
-Bien – dijeron unisonó

Ambos fueron hacia el joven ojiazul, quien se había escondido debajo del pupitre, Sam y Tucker lo cubrieron, un resplandor salió de abajo del pupitre

-Jajaja… parece que mi acto de magia fue perfecto – dijo el fantasma  
-Lo lamento, pero tu show ha sido cancelado! – dijo un nuevo fantasma, de ojos verdes fosforescentes y cabello blanco, apareciendo detrás de él, lanzándole un ataque de ectoplasma  
-Bien hecho Danny! – comento su moreno amigo  
-Gracias, si quieren, esperen afuera, yo acabare con el – dijo confiado  
-Ah… vaya, vaya, quien tenemos aquí, el famoso chico fantasma, Danny Phantom, no es cierto?  
-Vaya, soy famoso en la zona fantasma? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo sarcásticamente – quien eres tú? – pregunto, una vez serio  
-Todos me conocen como Portale  
-Extraño nombre… que es lo que quieres?  
-Me dieron una misión… la cual es desaparecer al chico fantasma  
-Enserio? Y como se supone que lo harás? – pregunto con un tono de burla  
-De esta forma… - dijo mientras aparecía una pequeña esfera de ectoplasma en sus manos y lo lanzo hacia Daniel  
-Jajaja… - rio esquivando el ataque – es lo mejor que puedes hacer?  
-Es una de mis habilidades – dijo riendo  
-Danny, cuidado! – gritaron unisonó sus amigos, quienes no habían abandonado el aula

El joven fantasma volteo y observo que la esfera de ectoplasma estaba flotando tras de el, haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta tener del tamaño de una puerta redonda

-Que… es eso? – le pregunto a Portale  
-Tu nuevo hogar, chico fantasma – dijo, mientras que con un gesto con la mano, el portal succiono a Daniel  
-Danny! – gritaron unisonó sus amigos  
-No se preocupen, no me olvide de ustedes – dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia ellos – adiós! – dijo una vez antes de que fueran succionados hacia el portal

Segundos después, el portal se hizo cada vez más pequeño hasta que finalmente desapareció, Portale, con una sonrisa, desapareció…


	2. Un problema invisible

**Un problema invisible**

Era un día soleado en Magix, un lugar vivo y lleno de magia, ya que todos sus habitantes poseían poderes de cualquier tipo, pero ahora nos enfocaremos en un lugar en especial… Alfea, una escuela para jovencitas que quieren llegar a ser hadas verdaderas…

En una de las habitaciones, se encontraban 6 chicas, quienes parecían no pasársela bien…

-Aww – bosteza – que tal si vamos a pasear chicas? – pregunto una pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento  
-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarían, vamos de compras! – dijo animada, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento  
-Stella, tu siempre piensas en compras, antier fue lo mismo, ayer igual y te aseguro que mañana igual lo será  
-No es mi culpa que seas una aguafiestas Tecna! Yo si me divierto – dijo cruzándose de brazos  
-No soy una aguafiestas, solo digo que hacer lo mismo por un milenio no es divertido  
-Vamos chicas, cálmense, no es hora de pelear – intervino una cuarta joven  
-Musa tiene razón, tenemos el resto del día libre, podemos hacer de todo un poco  
-Tienes razón Bloom, hagamos cosas divertidas… que tal ir al bosque para ver las hermosas flores que existen en la naturaleza? – comento Flora  
-Quizás sea una buena sugerencia Flora – dijo Bloom – quizás hacer un picnic o solo pasear sería mejor  
-Pero… y mis compras? – pregunto desanimada  
-Eso puede esperar, Stella – respondió Bloom  
-Oh… bueno – dijo Stella con mala gana  
-Vas a venir Layla? – pregunto la pelirroja  
-Claro – afirmo  
-Y tu Tecna?  
-Afirmativo  
-Entonces vamos – dijo Flora, con una gran sonrisa en el rosto

Después de unos minutos, las seis jóvenes hadas se encontraban paseando por el Bosque Oscuro, Flora era la guía en ese momento, ya que les decía el nombre de cada flor que encontraban, Stella había recortado una que otra flor y se las acomodo en su amarillenta melena, Musa disfrutaba del canto de los pájaros mientras que las demás platicaban de las cosas que harían el siguiente fin de semana….

-Ya ha pasado una mucho tiempo chicas, creo que es tiempo de regresar – dijo Layla  
-Yo pienso lo mismo, será mejor ya irnos – dijo Stella  
-Tenemos 20 minutos de luz de día… - observo su reloj – así que podemos estar un tiempo más aquí – comento Tecna  
-Bueno, en ese caso, demos un último paseo – dijo Flora  
-Chicas… no tienen un extraño presentimiento en este momento? – pregunto Bloom, observando alrededor del bosque  
-Que es lo que presientes Bloom? – pregunto Musa, preocupada  
-No lo sé… - respondió confundida – pero lo presiento… - completo  
-Sabes si es algo bueno o malo Bloom?  
-No Flora – respondió  
-Sera mejor irnos entonces – dijo Stella  
-Si – respondieron unisonó Flora y Layla

Las seis chicas tomaron rumbo hacia Alfea, el presentimiento de Bloom las había preocupado demasiado como para quedarse a averiguar qué sucedería, pero una luz las detuvo de su paso, ya que les había llamando la atención.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto Layla, observando en dirección donde la luz apareció  
-Mmm… - Saca su mini laptop-radar – detecto señal de vida en aquel lugar – informo Tecna  
-Vamos a checar chicas – dijo Bloom sin perder tiempo

Las chicas fueron hacia el lugar donde había aparecido la extraña luz verde

Mientras tanto, Danny, Sam y Tucker salían del portal, el trió parecía que estaban semiconscientes, así que no pasaron minutos para que se recuperaran completamente, el primero en recobrarse fue Danny, seguido por Sam…

-Ay mi cabeza – dijo Danny, levantándose lentamente del suelo  
-Donde… dónde estamos? – pregunto Sam, imitando a Danny  
-No lo sé – dijo una vez parado – pero parece que estamos cerca de un bosque – dijo observando frente a él el gran bosque  
-Eh? – Voltea en la misma dirección que Danny – tienes razón… ay!… - se quejo Sam al tratar de pararse  
-Que te sucede?  
-Creo… que me lastime el tobillo – dijo mientras con su mano, tomaba el tobillo lastimado  
-Oh… debe de haber un hospital por aquí – dijo preocupado – Tucker… Tucker, despierta – dijo Danny, caminando en dirección a su moreno amigo  
-Umm… cinco minutitos más – dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo  
-No es tiempo para dormir Tucker – dijo enojado – levántate!  
-No quiero – dijo acomodándose nuevamente en el suelo  
-Mmm… - pensó – lo tengo!... Tucker, mira! Un grupo de supermodelos!  
-Supermodelos!? Donde!? – pregunto gritando, levantándose de golpe  
-Jajá eso siempre funciona – dijo riéndose Danny  
-Ah! Una de estas me las deberás Danny! – dijo un poco molesto  
-Bueno, dejemos las bromas para después – va con Sam a ayudarla – debemos irnos  
-Que le sucede a Sam?  
-Se lastimo el tobillo…  
-Que!? – Pregunto preocupado – miren, allá hay una ciudad – dijo observando a lo lejos del bosque  
-No es nada grave – trato de calmarlo – seguro dentro de unos minutos podre caminar de nuevo  
-Aun así Sam, debemos llevarte a que revisen pronto – dijo Danny – puedes caminar un poco? – le pregunto antes de ayudarla  
-Mmm… – se trato de levantar – ay! – Se sentó nuevamente – creo que no  
-Bien… - Tomo a la joven entre sus brazos – será mejor que no te esfuerces – dijo con una sonrisa  
-Gra… gracias Danny – dijo levemente sonrojada

El trió de jóvenes avanzo hacia el bosque, el que iba al frente del grupo era Tucker, pero de repente, se golpeo con algo en el camino, el cual hizo caerse

-Tucker, estas bien? – pregunto Sam  
-Si… auch, con que me golpee? – pregunto levantándose

El moreno acerco su mano frente a él, tocando algo parecido a una barrera invisible

-Viejo, parece que no podremos pasar – informo a Danny  
-Qué? – Se acerco a Tucker – ven, ayudara

Con ayuda de Tucker, Sam pasó su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Tucker y este la tomo cuidadosamente de la cintura, haciendo que pudiera pararse en un solo pie

El joven ojiazul coloco sus manos frente a él y camino en dirección a donde había topado Tucker, pero ya había dado cinco pasos y no había nada…

-Tucker, no te habrás caído con una roca? Aquí no hay nada – dijo con un tono burlón  
-Danny, yo sé que me tope con algo invisible! – Coloco nuevamente su mano frente a él, sintiendo de nuevo la barrera invisible – aun la siento  
-Déjeme checar – dijo Sam, imitando a Tucker – es cierto, hay algo aquí  
-Mmm… - se dirige hacia Sam y Tucker, colocando la mano cerca a la de Sam – No, yo no siento nada  
-Es una barrera invisible, impidiendo el paso a los seres no mágicos – dijo una voz entre unos arboles  
-Qué? – pregunto el trió unisonó, buscando al dueño de aquella voz


	3. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

-Quien está allí? – pregunto Danny, colocándose enfrente para proteger a sus amigos  
-Oh… hola, lamento haberlos asustado – se disculpo una pelirroja, quien había salido de los arbustos  
-Quien eres? – pregunto el joven ojiazul, desconfiando de la recién llegada  
-Mi nombre es Bloom – respondió amablemente – creo que necesitan ayuda…  
-No necesitamos ninguna, nosotros podremos resolverlo – dijo Danny, dándole la espalda a Bloom  
-Je, je… no me creyeron sobre eso de los seres mágicos, cierto? – pregunto, riendo un poco  
-Todos saben que no existen seres mágicos – comento Tucker  
-Entones, no creen que existan dragones, hadas, brujas y todo eso?  
-No, eso es cuento de niños – respondió Sam  
-Enserio? Y podrían explicar cómo es que llegaron aquí? – pregunto mostrando una sonrisa y levantando una ceja

Los tres jóvenes de 14 años se quedaron viendo uno al otro… no sabían cómo responder esa pregunta, Bloom quedo esperando la respuesta, suponiendo que realmente habían llegado de una forma "mágica" y no querían revelarlo.

-Ah… mis padres… - pensó – mis padres, son inventores… y, este… ellos inventaron una maquina… que nos mandaría al lugar que quisiéramos… pero creo que hubo una falla y aparecimos aquí  
-Mmm… ok… - contesto no muy convencida – "realmente tiene buena imaginación, o estará diciendo la verdad?" – se pregunto  
-Ahora, podrías irte de a…  
-Como pasaste la barrera? – pregunto, interrumpiéndolo  
-Que barrera? No hay nada aquí!  
-Si lo hay, también existen criaturas mágicas – dijo sonriendo  
-Segura? Pues pruébalo – la reto Danny  
-Claro! Mira – junto sus manos y al separarlas se observa una pequeña esfera de fuego

Tucker y Sam quedaron impresionados, pero Danny no tanto, aunque a la vez parecía también sorprendido, "- Es un truco" se decía a sí mismo "- Es un truco!"

El ojiazul no le tomo demasiada atención y se dirigió a sus amigos, dándole la espalda a Bloom, pero ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo la pequeña esfera de fuego hacia él

-Danny, cuidado! – gritaron sus amigos

Al escuchar la advertencia, volteo rápidamente, creando a la vez un campo de energía, rodeando a Sam y Tucker también

-Que te sucede!? Porque nos ata… - quedo en silencio al ver como la pelirroja reía  
-Jajaja, no que no tenias poderes? – pregunto, aun riendo

El joven ojiazul parecía que perdió la paciencia, ya que, mostrando una mirada de enojo, creo una gran esfera de ectoplasma y se la lanzo a Bloom, con una sorprendente velocidad.

Bloom dejo de reír y vio la gran esfera verde dirigiéndose hacia ella, con una sonrisa, coloco sus manos frente a ella y creó un escudo que la protegió del potente ataque, pero hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros

-Vaya, eres muy fuerte  
-Rayos… - se quejo, mientras creaba otra esfera  
-Alto! – dijo una voz entre los arbustos  
-Ya dejen de pelear! – dijo una segunda voz  
-chicas... les dije que esperaran – contesto Bloom mientras veía como cinco chicas salían entre los arbustos  
-Si… pero ya fue suficiente, es solo un niño – dijo la joven de melena café claro  
-Lo siento Flora, pero supe que debía hacerle una prueba – se excuso Bloom  
-Qué? Ahora eres mi maestra o qué? – interrumpió Danny, aun molesto con la pelirroja  
-Danny! – llamo su atención su moreno amigo  
-Qué? – pregunto, con una voz más tranquila  
-Ya no me debes nada! Realmente aquí hay supermodelos!! – comento Tucker, antes de recibir un zape de parte de Sam – Ay!  
-Compórtate Tucker! Ni siquiera sabes si son buenas o no! – le dijo Sam  
-Ajam… lo siento por lo que les cause, también pensaba que eran seres malignos, así que tuve que hacerles una prueba – dijo Bloom  
-De acuerdo, pero a la otra di primero que estas de lado bueno – dijo Danny  
-Si jeje – rio levemente – creo que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo, que dices, volvemos a empezar? – pregunto Bloom  
-Mmm… de acuerdo  
-Bien… déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ellas son Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna y Layla  
-Hola – dijeron unisonó las cinco chicas  
-Gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Daniel y ellos son Samantha y Tucker  
-Mucho gusto – dijeron unisonó  
-Veo que su amiga esta lastimada – dijo Bloom  
-Cierto, Tucker vamos, debemos llevarla a un hos…

El joven ojiazul vio como la pelirroja se acercaba hacia sus amigos, coloco sus manos cerca de Sam y una luz amarilla empezó a rodearla, luego de unos segundos, la luz desapareció

-Comienza a caminar – ordeno Bloom

Sam, sin estar tan segura, coloco su pie en el suelo, se soltó de Tucker y comenzó a caminar, sin sentir dolor alguno, sus dos amigos quedaron impresionados

-Genial! Ya no siento dolor alguno! – Comento Sam alegremente – gracias Bloom  
-No hay porque Samantha  
-Sam, no me gusta que me digan Samantha  
-Jaja no hay problema… ahora…

Bloom coloco sus manos delante de Tucker y Sam por unos cuantos segundos, ambos, veían confundidos a la pelirroja, Danny parecía preocupado, no comprendía que era lo que hacia

-Listo – bajo sus manos – bien, será mejor irnos de aquí, se hace tarde – dijo Bloom  
-Pero… y que pasara con mis amigos? – pregunto Danny  
-Que vengan, pueden acompañarnos – dijo amablemente, Flora  
-Pero no pueden pasar la barrera – recordó Danny  
-Quien dice que no? – pregunto Bloom, sonriendo

Tucker y Sam, confundidos, caminaron hacia ellos, ya habían llegado a lado de Danny, sin haber sentido nada que interrumpiera su paso

-Les hice un hechizo para que confundieran a la barrera, para que crea que son seres mágicos, no tienen que agradecerlo – explico Bloom, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su escuela, seguida por sus amigas  
-Las seguimos? – pregunto Sam a Danny  
-Sí, quisiera conocer mejor este lugar y a esas chicas, parecen saber mucho de magia, quizás y tengan un hechizo para devolvernos a Amity Park – contesto Danny, seguro de su respuesta

Danny comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a las chicas, Tucker comenzó a seguir a su amigo, dejando atrás a Sam

-Siento que esto no es buena idea… - comento Sam, antes de seguir a los demás


	4. Conociendose mejor

**Conociéndose mejor**

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, el cielo en Magix tenía un color rojizo, pero por los arboles, el camino de los jóvenes hacia Alfea era un tanto oscuro, Stella iba en frente del grupo ya que iluminaba el paso con una pequeña esfera de luz amarillenta que reposaba sobre su mano derecha, esto hizo que tanto Tucker como Sam se preocuparan, pensando que en cualquier momento podría ser lanzado en su dirección, pero Daniel no parecía preocuparse, como si ahora supieran que las jóvenes, un par de años mayores que ellos tres, no tenían malas intenciones… pero aun así sabia que debía estar atento a todo…

-Y bien… - rompió el tiempo de silencio  
-Y bien qué? – pregunto el ojiazul  
-Qué clase de poderes tienes? – pregunto Bloom  
-No creo que me creerían si les dijera que tipo de poderes son – respondió  
-Yo creo que si – comento la joven pelirroja  
-Bien – suspiro – pero puedo confiar en que mantendrán mi secreto?  
-mantener tu secreto? – pregunto Flora – porque?  
-Nadie sabe que los poseo, solo mis amigos… – observo al dúo atrás de el – y mi hermana – finalizo  
-Oh… claro que puedes confiar en nosotras cinco – dijo Tecna  
-Cinco? No dirás seis? – pregunto la joven ojivioleta  
-Bueno… no sé si podemos contar a cierta personita – dijo con voz un poco baja

La joven de melena amarilla paró en seco, haciendo que Flora y Musa, quienes iban detrás de ella, sobresaltaran

-Espero que no estés hablando de mi, Tecna – dijo con voz molesta, sin voltear a verla  
-Ah… Bueno… yo… - tartamudeaba la pelirosa  
-ESTABAS HABLANDO DE MI! – grito volteando a verla con mirada amenazadora  
-Stella, cálmate, es que todos saben que cuando te dicen un secreto, se lo cuentas a la primera persona que vez – interrumpió Musa  
-Eso no es cierto – dijo, molesta  
-Podría llenar dos cuadernos con los secretos que me has dicho sobre Tecna…  
-Que!? – se sorprendió Tecna, frunciendo el ceño  
-Relájate, no es para enojarse – la calmo Flora  
-y unos siete cuadernos con los secretos de Flora – dijo Musa  
-Pero que…!? Stella!! – se enojo  
-Chicas, calmadas, que no ven que tenemos compañía? – interrumpió Bloom

Las cuatro jóvenes observaron a Bloom, quien parecía perder la calma, Layla estaba cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, después, se intercambiaron la mirada unas con la otras, expresando un "lo siento" entre ellas

Stella observo que la esfera que tenía en su mano estaba a punto de desaparecer, levanto un poco la mano hasta la altura de su pecho e intensifico la fuerza de la luz, eliminando la mayoría de la oscuridad que los rodeaba

Después de dar un largo suspiro, comento – pueden contar conmigo, prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre tus poderes  
-Gracias Stella – agradeció Danny

Antes de que empezara con su introducción, el grupo comenzó a moverse nuevamente…

-Bueno… mis poderes… aunque parezca un poco raro… o debería decir, demasiado raro, son poderes… fantasmales… - finalizo, esperando que no se burlaran de el  
-Fantasmales? – preguntaron unisonó Musa y Layla  
-Aja – afirmo el joven  
-Vaya, eso es nuevo para nosotras – comento Bloom, hablando por todas  
-Ciertamente yo no creo en fantasmas… pero… ahora tu diciéndonos esto, realmente estaba errada – comento Tecna  
-Si… imagine que les costaría creerme – dijo nervioso  
-Y desde que naciste los has tenido? – pregunto Stella  
-No, los obtuve hace unos cuantos meses  
-Como es eso posible? Acaso te lanzaron un hechizo o algo? – pregunto Musa  
-No, fue en un accidente, mis padres son inventores, así que, hace tiempo, crearon un portal que llevaría a los humanos al mundo de los fantasmas, el día que lo encendieron no funciono, decepcionados y tristes, se retiraron del laboratorio, yo, por curioso, me puse un traje blanco, de guantes y botas negras y entre al defectuoso portal, pero por error, oprimí un botón que se encontraba en su interior y luego… caí inconsciente…  
-Que sucedió después? – pregunto Flora  
-Cuando desperté, obtuve estos poderes, más un cambio físico… el color de mi ropa, pelo y ojos cambiaron… pero eso ya es punto y aparte – finalizo  
-Quieres decir que antes eras diferente? Pero si pareces un niño normal – dijo Layla confundida  
-No, puedo convertirme en fantasma cuando yo quiera, ahí es cuando sucede nuevamente el cambio  
-Una transformación… - concluyo Layla  
-Exacto

Bloom quedo pensativa, no había conocido a nadie que obtuviese sus poderes hasta una cierta edad, recordó su vida, cuando al llegar a la edad de 16 años, conoció a Stella y gracias a ella descubrió ser un hada, sus poderes siempre estuvieron ocultos en su interior…

-Magix llamando a Bloom, me escuchas? – pregunto Stella, pasando su mano izquierda frente a ella  
-Uh… que? Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos – se excuso  
-Sí, ya lo notamos – dijo Stella, riendo levemente  
-Por cierto, de donde vienen? – pregunto al trió la pelirroja  
-De Amity Park, conocen el lugar? – pregunto Tucker  
-Uhm… no – dijeron unisonó cinco jóvenes  
-A mi me suena... está en la Tierra cierto? – pregunto Bloom  
-Ah… si? – dijeron unisonó los tres jóvenes  
-Que acaso no estamos en la Tierra? existen más planetas? – pregunto Sam  
-No… por eso les pregunte como llegaron aquí – contesto Bloom  
-Y claro! Son muchísimos planetas! – contesto Stella, referente a la segunda pregunta  
-Y como saben eso? – pregunto Tucker, asombrado  
-Todo ser mágico sabe eso – contesto Flora  
-No es que no me interese el tema, pero, no nos han dicho sobre ustedes – intervino Danny

La winx intercambian miradas, el joven tenía razón, se habían alejado del tema

-Si me permiten, comenzare yo - observo a sus amigas – yo vengo de Linphea, un planeta muy hermoso, lleno de bellos campos verdes, mis poderes son de la naturaleza, puedo comunicarme con todo lo que provenga de ella – dijo amablemente  
-Por la descripción que nos diste, parece que tu planeta es sumamente bello Flora – concluyo Sam  
-Gracias, espero un día llevarlos haya  
-Mi turno – dijo la peliazul, animada – yo provengo de Melody, el planeta de la música, y de eso mismo es mi poder, me apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con sonidos, hasta espero un día convertirme en una cantante  
-Suerte en ello – apoyo Danny  
-Muchas gracias!!!  
-Yo continuo – pidió la pelirosa – Naci en Zenith, fui programada para tener poderes de la tecnología, y debido a esto soy una experta en lo tecnológico y…  
-Eres que!? – se emociono Tucker, interrumpiéndola – otra fanática de la tecnología! Ya no me siento solo… – dice soltando una lagrima, limpiándosela mientras mostraba una alegre sonrisa  
-Sera mejor que te cuides Tecna – le susurra Sam al oído – Quizás el ya no te dejara en paz al saber que eres una de los suyos – susurro mientras que Tecna reía nerviosamente  
-Bueno – comenzó la rubia – mis poderes son del sol y la luna, vengo de Solaria, donde soy una princesa, el planeta mas soleado y hermoso que no se podrían imaginar!  
-Eres una princesa!? – Preguntaron los tres jóvenes, impresionados  
-Sí, no soy la única, Bloom y Layla también lo son… eh?

Danny, Sam y Tucker observaron a estas tres chicas, haciendo una reverencia, como solían hacerse anteriormente a todo tipo de persona que marcara que es parte de la realeza

-No, no, no – Dijo Layla  
-Nada de reverencias, no estamos en nada de eso – dijo Stella, mientras veía como se levantaban, apenados del hecho  
-Yo nací en Andros – comenzó Layla – mis poderes son de los líquidos, y como dijo Stella, soy una princesa – dijo nerviosa  
-Y yo – hablo la pelirroja – naci en Domino, pero me crie en la Tierra, descubrí mis poderes hace tiempo, gracias a Stella, tengo el poder de la llama del Dragón… podría entenderse mejor diciendo que es poder de fuego – rio al ver al trió confundido  
-No es eso, si no que, por que te criaste en la Tierra? – pregunto Danny  
-Larga historia… - dijo desanimada – mires, ya llegamos – dijo al ver a unos cuantos metros la escuela

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada, Bloom estaba satisfecha, no le gustaba recordar su pasado, ya que aun no lo sabía al cien porciento…


	5. Alfea

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado para seguir con mi historia, de verdad lo aprecio bastante ^^  
Espero y sigan leyendo mi historia, aquí dejo la siguiente parte

* * *

**Alfea**

Los tres jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos, observaron el gran edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos, era cinco veces más grande que su escuela, si no es que más, no pudieron observarlo al cien por ciento ya que era de noche...

-Impresionados? - pregunto Stella, al verlos contemplando la escuela  
-Aajaa... - dijeron mientras afirmaban con su cabeza  
-Jajaja lo imagine - rio la rubia

Después de unos minutos de contemplación a tan gran edificio, siguieron a las chicas, Musa les dijo que no hablaran y que trataran de hacer el menor ruido posible, los tres siguieron sus ordenes pero sin entender el porqué de hacer eso. Estaba oscuro, apenas y podían ver por donde caminaban.

Cruzaron más de medio patio, pero una voz les llamo la atención, las seis jóvenes escondieron a los recién llegados detrás de ellas...

-Acaso no saben qué hora es? debería castigarlas por llegar a esta hora! - gruño molesta  
-Lo sentimos, pero tuvimos un contratiempo - se excuso Flora  
-Nada de excusas señorita, deberán hablar con la directora Faragonda - ordeno  
-Si señorita Griselda... pero  
-Nada de peros señorita Musa, a la dirección! - ordeno por segunda vez

Las seis hadas intercambiaron miradas, y ahora sin repicar fueron en dirección a donde se encontraba su directora, Griselda observo determinadamente al grupo, deteniéndose en los tres jóvenes desconocidos

-Alto ahí! - ordeno, acercándose al grupo - Quienes son ellos?

Se presento un incomodo silencio, esperando haber quien daba el primer paso...

-Lo sentimos... - finalmente hablo - mi nombre es Samantha y ellos son mis amigos, Daniel y Tucker  
-De donde vienen jóvenes?  
-De la Tierra - contesto el ojiazul  
-De la Tierra? - pregunto impresionada  
-Ellos... - intervino Bloom - llegaron aquí por error, necesitamos hablar con la directora para saber cómo podemos regresarlos a su respectiva ciudad  
-Que Stella no pudo hacer la teletransportacion? - pregunto la profesora, ajustándose sus lentes  
La rubia negó con la cabeza - No, necesito saber la ubicación exacta, y la ciudad de donde vienen no la conozco

Griselda observo a trió, esperando a ver algo mal en ellos, y lo encontró

-Como seres de la Tierra pudieron pasar la barrera mágica? - pregunto

El trió intercambio miradas, no sabían contestar, después observaron a Bloom, por lo visto ella realmente era buena en este tipo de cosas, la pelirroja entendió el gesto de ellos, y hablo:

-Lograron burlar la barrera mágica, nosotras los ayudamos, no podíamos dejarlos haya solos, o me equivoco?

Griselda observo una vez más al trió, se ajusto sus lentes y se cruzo de brazos

-Bien, vayan a descansar en sus habitaciones, alado de ustedes hay otro departamento con dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas, los dos jóvenes podrán dormir en una habitación, mientras que la joven dormirá en la otra sola, mañana verán a la directora, entendido?  
-Si profesora - contestaron las hadas  
-Bien, buenas noches - dijo mientras se retiraba

Las chicas los guiaron a sus habitaciones, tardaron diez minutos en ubicar el departamento para Danny y sus amigos, y como lo había dicho Griselda, se encontraban dos habitaciones, los tres jóvenes se despidieron de las chicas, entrando a las habitaciones, mientras que las hadas iban a su respectivo departamento

Después de una larga fila en la ducha, esperando a que saliera una para entrar la siguiente, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva cama...

-Espero encontrar la forma de ayudarlos a regresar a sus casas - le comento Bloom a Flora, mientras entraban a su habitación  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - le calmo  
-Es que no entiendes, el presentimiento aun sigue... pensaba que era por ellos, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, no es así - dijo preocupada  
-Sera acaso un mal presentimiento?  
-No estoy segura... pero temo a que si sea  
-No te preocupes, ya mañana la señorita Faragonda nos dirá que hacer  
-Si... tienes razón Flora  
-Descansa Bloom - dice acostándose en su cama  
-Igualmente - dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama, observando el techo

Bloom se acomodo, observando ahora su lado derecho, miro una cajonera, dirigió su mirada arriba de esta donde yacía una pequeña camita, parecida a la de un bebe, pero más pequeña, donde descansaba su pixie unida, en el suelo se encontraba otra cama, en ella descansaba su lindo conejo, le agrado verlo en buen estado, pocas cosas le preocupaba a su conejito, deseaba saber cuál era su secreto para estar siempre tan tranquilo, olvido el tema, y entro al mundo de los sueños...


	6. La solucion

Creo que no habia dicho ^^U pero esta historia es antes de "Phantom Planet" (Danny phantom) y antes de la pelicula (Winx Club) ya que todo eso del meteorito o de k Bloom encuentra a sus padres no pasa, lo segundo si pero diferente... O.O demaciada informacion! :S  
Aqui hay un punto clave para descubrir el final de la ultima historia de "Winx Phantom" ya que sera como una serie xDD  
no les dire cual es la clave, cuando llegue al final (si es que llego) se daran cuenta o si no simplemente se los hare recordar ^^

* * *

**La solución**

Sonó la alarma del reloj, marcaba la seis y media, después de apagar la maquina picándole un botón, se acomodo nuevamente, pero segundos después sintió como le quitaban la sabana

-Despierta dormilona, ya amaneció – dijo amablemente después de quitarle la sabana

Bloom difícilmente abrió sus ojos, parecía de noche ya que el sol aun no salía, trato de quitarle la sabana a su compañera pero esta no la dejo, no tuvo más opción y se levanto, Flora la dejo sola en la habitación para que se cambiara

Flora al salir de la habitación observo a Sam, sentada en el sofá que se encontraba en medio del departamento

-Despertaste temprano – le dijo a Sam  
-Si… es costumbre mía levantarme temprano – contesto  
-Jeje jamás había conocido a alguien que madrugara igual que yo, siempre tengo que levantar a las chicas para alistarse – comento riendo levemente  
-Sí, entiendo eso… - dirigió su mirada al suelo  
-Te sucede algo? – pregunto preocupada  
-Flora… crees que sea posible que regresemos a nuestra ciudad? – pregunto, aun con mirada baja  
-Claro que sí, ya encontraremos la forma – le animo apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga  
-Gracias Flora – dijo viendo en su dirección – Espero que pronto volvamos, no quisiera que nuestros padres crearan todo un show tratando de buscarnos – rio  
-Eso es de esperarse de los padres, pero pronto regresaran, lo prometo, palabra de winx – sonrió para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Stella

Sam le miro extrañada, que significaba esa palabra? Acaso era un seudónimo de las chicas? sonaba raro pero a la vez original, sonrió al ver como Flora abandonaba la habitación de una de sus amigas para dirigirse a otra, quizás era cosa que a diario hacia, un ruido hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la entrada del departamento, y observo al ojiazul semidormido

-Buenos días Danny – saludo  
-Buenos días – bostezo  
-Me impresiona verte a esta hora – comento Sam  
-Sí, bueno, no pude dormir bien que digamos, así que decidí ya levantarme  
-Vaya, y por qué no dormiste bien?  
-Además de que Tucker comenzó a roncar y a hablar en sus sueños… - rio levemente, al igual que Sam - estaba preocupado de nuestros padres  
-Ah sí, hace poco igual estaba pensando en mis padres – agacho la mirada  
-Eh? – camino y se sentó junto a ella – pensé que no querías a tus padres  
-Bueno, si los quiero, aunque no me entiendan nunca  
-Ah… te entiendo, mis padres a veces son así – rio levemente  
-Sí, lo sé – rio junto con el – ven, vamos a ver que hacen las chicas  
-Creo que mejor las esperamos, no vaya a ser que se estén cambiando o algo así  
-Tienes razón

Bloom salió de su habitación, observo a Danny y a Sam platicando, pensó que no sería agradable interrumpir su momento, sonrió al ver que no la habían notado así que se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, dirigió otra mirada a la "parejita" pero observo como la puerta de Stella se abría, hizo señas con las manos para que no interrumpiera pero su amiga no hizo caso y se dirigió al dúo

-Hola!... oh… arruino el momento? – pregunto sonriente  
-Ah... eh… pues… - tartamudeaban ambos  
-Eso significa algo, ustedes saben que es no? – pregunto viéndolos, aun sonriendo  
-Que cosa? – preguntaron en coro  
-Vamos!, es fácil, solo tómense las manos, díganse un par de cumplidos, dense un abrazo, y al final un…  
-Stella! – interrumpió Bloom  
-Ay qué? Acaso estas celosa? – pregunto viendo a Bloom  
-Nada de eso Stella, solo que no los conoces como para andar diciendo eso! Qué tal si son primos o algo?  
-Pero y que tal si no eh?  
-No sé, olvidemos esto, esperemos a las demás para ir con Faragonda – propuso Bloom

Stella volvió a su habitación, mientras que Bloom la observaba molesta, Danny le agradeció a la pelirroja por ayudarlos, Bloom, después de decirles un "no hay porque", les aviso a ambos que su rubia amiga siempre era así, era un poco presumida pero con el paso del tiempo se dan cuenta que es una gran chica, Sam pensó que para ella difícilmente llegaría ese día, recordó como era su "enemiga mortal": presumida, molesta, superficial, pasándose todo el día molestándola, pero Stella era algo diferente, un poco, pero muy poco, más madura que cierta persona…

Después de unos cinco minutos de espera, todos ya estaban reunidos y después de otros minutos más, todos se encontraban afuera de la dirección

-Bien, es aquí – anuncio Layla  
-En el recorrido solo vi a chicas – dijo Danny – y donde están los chicos?  
-Es una escuela solo para chicas, no les dijimos? – contesto Stella  
-Ah, que!? – Grito Tucker – amigos… si me permiten iré al baño por un largo tiempo – dijo mientras caminaba a paso veloz  
-Nada de eso! – lo detuvo Sam – usted jovencito viene con nosotros! – lo jalo del brazo, casi arrastrándolo

Leves risas se hicieron presentes por parte de las jóvenes presentes, mientras que el joven ojiazul solamente movía su cabeza de forma negativa

-Nos permite pasar? – pidió Bloom  
-Claro, adelante – contesto

El grupo entro, Sam, Danny y Tucker esperaban ver a alguien del mismo humor que su profesor Lancer, pero solo observaron a una señora, un poco viejita ya que se le observaban una que otra arruga, parecía que era amable…

-Señorita Faragonda, tenemos un problema – comenzó Bloom  
-Estos tres jóvenes llegaron a Magix por error – dijo Musa  
-Y no tienen forma de cómo regresar – completo Flora  
-Mmm… jovencitos, cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto observando al trió  
-Ellos son Samantha y Tucker, mi nombre es Daniel  
-De donde vienen?  
-De Amity Park, se encuentra en la Tierra - contesto Sam  
-En la Tierra!? – se sorprendió – y se puede saber cómo llegaron aquí?

Sam y Tucker vieron a su amigo, solo el podría decir la verdad, Danny se sintió un poco nervioso, no sabía si era bueno contarles la verdad o decirles una mentira…

-Bien, pues… - inicio nervioso, dio un largo suspiro y luego hablo – vera, mi ciudad constantemente es atacado por fantasmas ya que nuestro mundo está conectado con el mundo de fantasmas, llamado zona fantasma… entonces, un fantasma de nombre Portale, nos mando a este lugar

Faragonda estudio el asunto, después de un incomodo silencio, hablo:

-Ya veo, bien… podría ser que los especialistas los lleven en una nave, pero sería extraño para la gente de la Tierra verlos, así que la teletransportacion seria perfecta  
-Si me permite, no podría ser efectiva la teletransportacion ya que para eso se necesita conocer bien el lugar  
-Tiene razón joven Stella, pero estoy segura que en nuestros archivos mágicos se encuentra una diferente teletransportacion  
-Quiere que la ayudemos a buscar el hechizo?  
-No deben preocuparse por eso Bloom, ustedes vayan a clase mientras yo busco el hechizo  
-Y nosotros? – pregunto Sam  
-A ustedes les pido que se mantengan dentro del colegio, no me gustaría que les sucediera algo, ahora pueden retirarse

Las jóvenes hadas se fueron a su respectivo salón de clase, mientras que Danny, Sam y Tucker decidieron dar un paseo por la escuela…


	7. Espiando

**Espiando**

-Debe haber una forma para comunicarse con Jazz… pero cual? – pregunto mientras paseaba con sus amigos  
-Con tu hermana? Para qué? – pregunto su gótica amiga  
-Alguien debe de saber dónde estamos no? La única que podría inventarles algo creíble a nuestros padres es Jazz, además de que es la única que sabe de mi secreto  
-Cierto, pero Danny, quedémonos un rato, hay miles de chicas que seguro quieren conocerme, a mí, Tucker! el irresistible!  
-Sera Tucker el irritante, no vez en qué situación estamos y solo piensas en chicas?  
-Vamos Danny! Yo se que tu también quieres conocer a esas chicas, no es cierto? – le pregunto con una mirada cómplice  
-Ah! Eh… no!, claro que no! – dijo nervioso  
-Aja, si claro – dijo sonriente  
-Oigan, estoy aquí – dijo interviniendo – que no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea de chicas?  
-Sí, lo sentimos… ya se! vamos a ver que hay en la ciudad que se encontraba por allá  
-Danny, la directora de aquí dijo que no saliéramos  
-Pero Sam, ella lo dijo porque piensa que no tenemos poderes, yo podría protegerlos, además… que es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

-Hermanas… chequen esto… - dijo mientras observaba una esfera de cristal levitando en la mesa  
-Que sucede? – pregunto acercándose  
-Estoy detectando una gran energía… extraña, no sé que es, pero se encuentra cerca de aquí – informo  
-Seguro es de una de las haditas – comento aburrida, sin prestar mucha atención  
-Que no entiendes? Este tipo de energía jamás se había detectado! Debe ser un poder que jamás hemos visto – dijo sonriendo maléficamente  
-Y donde se encuentra ese dichoso poder, eh? – pregunto aun sin demasiado interés  
-Veamos… - pasa su mano frente a la esfera de cristal y esta después enfoca una imagen de Alfea  
-Alfea? Te dije, es una de las hadas  
-No, conocemos los poderes de las haditas así que no puede ser de una de ellas  
-Si seguro, si me disculpan me iré a dormir – dijo retirándose del lugar

Su hermana mayor frunció el ceño al verla partir del lugar, o de lo que quedaba del lugar, eran casi puras ruinas, un castillo subterráneo que, con trabajo duro, lograron remodelar para refugiarse ahí, traían malos recuerdos de su "Exjefe" quien las utilizo para obtener 4 piezas llamadas codex, después de todo, el fue derrotado por las Winx, a ninguna de las tres les importo, más bien les dio gusto…

-Ahora que haremos? – pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos  
-Tú iras a espiar  
-Que!? Yo no iré allá  
-Claro que lo harás, al menos que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida congelada! – frunció el ceño  
-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes – dijo molesta  
-Solo echaras un ojo en esta escuela  
-De acuerdo… pero te advierto que ni sabré que espiar  
-Tú has sido buena encontrando cosas, así que no debes preocuparte por eso  
Gruño – de acuerdo – acepto molesta antes de desaparecer…

* * *

-Vamos Sam! Solo es un paseo! – le pidió  
-Ya te dije que no Danny! Yo no saldré de aquí a arriesgar mi vida solo por curiosidad – dijo aun sentada bajo el árbol  
-Hay… Que aguafiestas eres! – Dijo Tucker – arriba, arriba! – dijo tomando a Sam de la mano, tratando de levantarla  
-Ya dije que no! – dice zafándose de él – sabían que la curiosidad mato al gato?  
-Bien!, vámonos Danny  
-…- Observa a Sam – sabes Tuck… creo que tiene razón, no sería bueno arriesgarnos solo por curiosidad  
-Hay no, tu también Danny!?, Soy el único que quiere ir?  
-Deberías quedarte – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sam, mientras que ella lo veía feliz  
-Danny, yo quiero conocer este lugar! Qué hay de malo en eso? Además, fue idea tuya y tú dijiste que tú nos protegerías Danny

Danny observo el suelo, tenía razón… "pero que tal si no podría?" se pregunto, si un solo fantasma pudo contra el sin mucho esfuerzo, no quisiera imaginarse otra cosa…

-Danny? – menciono Sam, preocupada  
-Lo siento… es que, creo que no podría protegerlos… no como yo pensaba – respondió sin apartar la vista del suelo  
-De que hablas? – pregunto Tucker  
-Pensé que había mejorado, pero no, y lo digo porque un fantasma logro vencerme sin mucha dificultad…

Sam y Tucker se miraron, no comprendían realmente, Sam coloco su mano en el hombro de Danny en señal de apoyo

-Vamos, ese fantasma no te derroto, solo nos mando a otro lugar  
-Pero yo tenía que evitarlo!, no lo entiendes Tucker? Por mi culpa estamos aquí!  
-No es tu culpa Danny, las cosas pasan por alguna razón – comento Sam  
Levantando la vista – Si pero… - callo al ver que las chicas se dirigían a ellos  
-Hola! Los estábamos buscando – grito a lo lejos Stella

Una sombra sin dueño se acercaba lentamente hacia la entrada del colegio, una vez allí, antes de entrar, comenzó a tener forma, segundos después, un gatito entre negro y morado surgió, y este se dirigió dentro de la escuela, vio a los jóvenes no lejos de la entrada, camino hacia ellos silenciosamente, se paro cerca de ellos, evitando que lo vieran

-Ya encontraron el hechizo? – logro escuchar la pregunta de la pelinegra, el gato  
-No, Faragonda sigue en eso – contesto Bloom  
-Entonces que haremos? No puedo estar con los brazos cruzados todo el tiempo  
-Cálmate, pronto podrán regresar a su hogar, no tienen por qué preocuparse Danny! – dijo Musa  
-Si tengo, cuando regrese mis padres me pedirán una explicación de donde estaba! Y luego todo el día tendré que lidiar con fantasmas! – comento molesto

"Fantasmas…" se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía escuchando cuidadosamente

-Tú siempre te enfrentas a fantasmas, no entiendo cual es el problema – dijo Bloom, cruzándose de brazos  
-Si! Pero no soy invencible! Y seguro que mis poderes se llegaran a agotar cuando haya atrapado a la mitad de miles de fantasmas que seguro ahora rondan por todo Amity Park!

"Poderes? El los tiene?"

-Mira Daniel, nosotras no los buscamos para discutir de tus problemas! – Dijo Layla molesta  
-Mis problemas? Ustedes se han involucrado, ahora también son sus problemas  
-Nosotras no somos de los enemigos fantasmas, ni de los poderes fantasmales – dijo Musa, frunciendo el ceño  
-Basta de peleas! – Intervino Flora – todo tiene solución  
-Y esa solución ya se retraso demasiado – dijo caminando hacia la entrada del colegio  
-A dónde vas? – pregunto Sam  
-Donde yo quiera! – grito una vez lejos, con tono molesto

"Poderes fantasmales? Eso si es nuevo para mí" sonrió, mientras observaba al joven ojiazul saliendo de la escuela "Pobre, es solo un niño… lástima que deba terminar así"


	8. Frente al enemigo

Hola!, si, no de los que andan dejando comentarios en la historia xDD pero tengo una duda... algunos *no digo nombres/nicks* quieren un DxB... y me preguntaba si ustedes, los lectores, quisieran k hubiera eso, no se si aqui o en una historia aparte, asi que la pregunta es para todos los que lean y dejen reviews xDD

Gracias por su apoyo! espero no defraudar a nadie con mi fic ^^ si alguno tiene una duda de alguna parte de la historia o con una serie *x si no conocen una d las k uso aki* no duden en preguntarme ^^ (siempre y cuando no sea para revelar el final xD)

* * *

**Frente al enemigo**

-¿Qué diablos le ocurre? – preguntó Musa, confusa  
-No lo sé, jamás se había comportado así – respondió Sam  
-¿Deberíamos seguirlo? – preguntó su moreno amigo  
-No lo sé, creo que necesitara un tiempo a solas  
-Quizás Sam, pero puede que se encuentre con no tan gratas personas – comentó Bloom, observando el camino que había tomado el ojiazul  
-¿A quienes te refieres? – preguntó Sam, confusa pero a la vez preocupada  
-A unas tres viejas "amigas" – respondió  
-Oh – musito, entendiendo lo que trataba de decir  
-Entonces debemos ir por él, ¿No? – pregunto Musa  
-Yo iré por él, ustedes quédense aquí  
-No y no, tú te llevaras toda la diversión Bloom, ¡No es justo!  
-No me llevare toda la diversión Musa, ni siquiera pienso en encontrarme con esas brujas  
-Aja Bloom – ríe Stella – mira amiga, es muy joven para ti, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Digamos que te gustaría tener otro amorcito en tu vida y…  
-¡CALLATE STELLA! – gritaron Bloom y Sam  
-¡Ah! – Cae sentada al suelo por el susto - ¡No se enojen! Solo estaba jugando, además, tienes 16 años, ¿Él cuantos? ¿13, 14 años?  
-Tiene 14, como nosotros dos – dijo molesta, frunciendo el ceño – y no vuelva a hacer ese tipo de bromas, ¿Entendido?  
-Humm… no te prometo nada – dijo nerviosa, levantándose y alejándose de Sam

Sam, molesta, se alejo del lugar, Stella la veía confundida, pero segundos después entendió el porqué de la actitud de la joven

-Alguien aquí tiene celos ¿Humm? – rió la rubia  
-Sera mejor que te calles, al menos que quieras perder algo más que un diente – bromeó Musa  
-No es momento de bromas  
-Lo dice la que siempre las hace – comentó Tecna  
-Ah, de acuerdo, ¡me voy de aquí! – se fue a su habitación  
-Si siguen así pronto todos estaremos separados – regañó Flora  
-Es Stella la que provoca todo, reclamare a ella y no a nosotras – dijo Layla  
-Chicas, no peleen – intervino Tucker – Bloom, vez por Danny, está oscureciendo  
-Sí, vuelvo en unos minutos – informo la pelirroja, yéndose por el camino antes tomado por el ojiazul

* * *

Danny se encontraba paseando en el Bosque Oscuro, cerca de donde los encontraron las chicas, se sentó en el pasto, por debajo de un árbol, se recargo en el tronco y cerro sus ojos por unos minutos…

-Desearía que mi vida fuera siempre tranquila – susurró  
-¿Quieres que sea así? – pregunto una voz  
-¿Qué? – Se incorporo, viendo solamente a un gato cerca de él - ¿Acaso fuiste tú?

Pero el gato no hizo ningún ruido, solo se acerco a él, se subió arriba de sus piernas y lo miro

-Qué lindo gato… aunque prefiero los perros – susurro lo último, acariciándolo

El gato puso su pata cerca del cuello del joven, él, extrañado, trato de quitarse la pata de encima, pero observo como el gato crecía, asustado, trato de levantarse, cuando lo logro, el "gato" ahora tenía forma de una joven mayor que él, de pelo largo y café, con ropa color morado, la, ahora mano, comenzó a ahorcarlo

-¿Q-quién e-eres? – pregunto difícilmente por falta de aire  
-Mi nombre es Darcy – sonrió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos – lamento hacerte esto, o eso creo – rió  
-¿Q-que quieres? – preguntaba mientras trataba de quitar la mano de la joven que lo lastimaba  
-Jaja yo no me preocuparía por lo que el otro quiere, si no por tratar de salvarme – sonrió, apretando más el cuello del joven

Danny peleaba por zafarse de ella, pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera pudo transformarse por falta de aire, se detuvo, sus manos que se encontraban tratando de quitar la que lo ahorcaba, cayeron a sus costados, lentamente cerro sus ojos, escuchando difícilmente la risa malévola de la bruja.

Pasaron un par de segundos, muy largos para él, pero sintió como caía y se golpeaba con el suelo, poco a poco logro volver a respirar pero agitadamente, abrió sus ojos y encontró a Bloom a su lado, la vio sonreír cuando lo vio consiente, luego ella dirigió su mirada a la bruja que ahora se encontraba en el suelo

-Vaya… - se levanta – nos volvemos a ver, Bloom  
-Sí aunque se me hace raro que estés sola  
-¿Eso es lo que crees? – pregunto sonriente  
-¿Qué? – volteo a su derecha al escuchar un ruido, antes de recibir el ataque de un rayo morado  
-¡Bloom! – gritó Danny, viendo cómo caía la pelirroja  
-¡V-vete de aquí! – ordeno, levantándose rápidamente  
-Pero…  
-¡Vete! ¡Antes de que te hagan daño!  
-Jajaja ¿Crees que alguno de ustedes podrá irse? ¡Debes estar bromeando! – rio la recien llegada bruja de traje azul  
-¿Quiénes… son ustedes? – pregunto Danny, tratando de levantarse ya que aun estaba debilitado  
-Jajaja ¿Para qué decirte? Ni siquiera vivirás para contarlo – rio maléficamente  
-Déjenlo a él, métanse con migo – lo defendió, colocándose entre la bruja y el joven  
-A ti no te buscamos, queremos al chico – intervino la bruja de traje rojo  
-No dejare que le hagan daño  
-Patética hada – dijo la bruja de traje azul, fruncio el ceño, para despues congelar a la pelirroja con su ataque de hielo

Daniel se quedo atónito, no podía hacer nada, estaba débil, solo pudo observar como su amiga era congelada y ahora se encontraba dentro de un iceberg, mientras que Darcy y sus compañeras reían maléficamente…


	9. Poder robado

**Poder robado**

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? – pregunto, observando molesto al trió  
-Ya que estas tan interesado por saberlo… - sonrió la bruja de traje azul, volteando a ver a la de traje rojo  
-Yo soy Stormy, la hechicera de las tormentas – se presento, con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Yo soy Darcy, aunque ya sabias… soy la hechicera de la oscuridad – sonrió, dirigiendo la mirada a la ultima por presentarse  
-Y yo niño, soy Icy, la bruja del hielo jaja – rio maléficamente  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto viendo a Icy, quien se colocaba enfrente de las otras dos, suponiendo que ella era la líder del trío

Icy lo observo, aun después de ser debilitado por Darcy, parecía que el joven aun así podría pelear, sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba al joven ojiazul

Danny se alarmó al verla acercándose, sin pensarlo, se concentro para dejar a su otro yo a la vista, cosa que impresiono al trió de hechiceras por su repentino cambio físico…

-Vaya, con que ese es tu traje de batalla ¿eh?, en otras palabras, te has transformado… ¿Acaso piensas en pelear contra mí?  
-Ja – rió – me alegro de que sepas lo que pienso – dijo para después cargar energía ectoplasmica en sus manos  
-No puedo creer que un niño me haya declarado guerra, eso es nuevo Jajaja – se burlo

Danny, ahora más molesto, frunció el ceño y alzó sus manos hacia Icy, para después lanzarle un rayo de ectoplasma, pero se impresiono al ver como su contrincante fácilmente esquivaba el ataque, preparo ahora una esfera de ectoplasma, pero no pudo lanzarlo ya que Icy había usado su poder de hielo, cosa que lo lanzo de espaldas contra el árbol más cercano, para después congelarle brazos y piernas, como si fueran cadenas para que no lograra moverse

-¡Déjame ir! – ordenó  
-No, no y no – se paro frente a él – solo hasta quitarte esos maravillosos poderes que tienes en tu interior  
-¿¡Qué!? – pregunto sorprendido  
-Exacto – intervino Stormy – estamos aquí porque queremos tus extraños poderes, quizás y nos sean útiles para nuestros próximos anhelos  
-¡Sigan soñando! ¡Jamás les daré mis poderes! – exclamo frunciendo el ceño  
-Jajaja, no te estamos pidiendo permiso – dijo Icy, acariciando su mejilla, para después hacerle un rasguño en el con sus uñas, cosa que le ardió al ojiazul, mientras sentía como un poco de liquido rojo salía de su mejilla  
-Además, ¿No dijiste que querías una vida tranquila? – le recordó Darcy  
-Yo no me refería a esto – dijo molesto  
-Bueno, tampoco los planes suelen ser perfectos – se burlo Icy  
-Rayos… - susurro Danny, aun molesto – Humm… Jeje – sonríe – si, es exactamente lo que diré – dijo viendo algo detrás del trió  
-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Icy, volteando a sus espaldas

Una luz, entre roja y amarilla, comenzó a rodear a Bloom, quien aun se encontraba dentro del iceberg, segundos después un dragón de fuego rodea el bloque, derritiendo rápidamente el hielo que la tenia prisionera

-Lo siento mucho por tardarme, tenía que descubrir de alguna forma lo que planeaban – dijo sonriente  
Gruñe –Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos? – pregunto la bruja de hielo  
-Como los viejos tiempos – sonrió Bloom

Y así, las dos comenzaron a volar y a pelear, hielo contra fuego, aunque pareciera que el segundo poder tendría una gran ventaja, el primero no se rendía, era una gran batalla ya que ambas tenían casi misma fuerza

Danny concentro toda su energía en sus brazos, para así después romper el hielo que lo dejaba inmóvil, luego con sus manos lanzo dos rayos de ectoplasma hacia las distraídas brujas que observaban la batalla, Darcy y Stormy fueron mandadas muy lejos, Danny aprovecho para deshacerse del hielo que se encontraban en sus piernas, con un rayo de ectoplasma los deshizo fácilmente, observo el campo de batalla, Bloom tenía una fuerza impresionante, pero Icy no se quedaba atrás, observo a las otras dos, quienes ahora estaban de pie, observándolo molestas, solo deseaba que ellas no fueran tan poderosas como su líder…

-Date por muerto niño – dijo Stormy  
-Cálmate, yo me encargo de él – intervino Darcy – además, se que tu llegarías a borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, y eso no queremos…  
-Bah… cállate, solo déjame algo de diversión  
-Así lo hare hermana – y después de decir eso, se dirigió al joven fantasma  
-Da tu mejor ataque – reto el joven  
-Si tú lo quieres… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¡Esfera de sombras! – nombro para después lanzar una esfera entre negra y morada  
-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto creando un escudo de ectoplasma a su alrededor  
-El primer ataque no es siempre el mejor – se defendió, lanzando una segunda esfera de sombras  
-Sí, lo imagine – dijo saliendo de su escudo, esquivando el ataque - ¡Esfera de plasma! – y después lanzo el ataque  
-¡Ja! Fallaste – se burlo, atacando ahora con un rayo morado  
-Pues tu igual… - dijo esquivándolo - ¿eh? ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto, volteando para todos lados  
-Atrás de ti – respondió apareciendo atrás de él  
-Oh no ¡Aaaaaaaah! – grito al recibir el potente ataque  
-¿Qué? Oh no, ¡Danny! – se alarmo, viendo cómo caía el joven, después dejo a su contrincante para tratar de ayudarlo  
-¿Dónde crees que vas hadita? – pregunto Icy, interponiéndose en su camino  
-¡Aléjate! – ordeno  
-No, hasta que le sean arrebatados esos poderes a tu amiguito, Darcy ¡ahora!  
-Con placer mí querida hermana

Darcy coloco sus manos cerca del semi-inconsciente joven fantasma, menciono unas cuantas palabras y al hacerlo, una luz verde rodeo a Danny, él comenzó a sentirse débil, segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaba transformado en humano, difícilmente observo una luz verde apareciendo frente a él en forma de esfera, después cayo inconsciente…

-¡Stormy! – la llamo  
-Ya sé, no necesitas gritarme – dijo acercándose con una pequeña caja negra  
-¡No! ¡No lo harán! – dijo tratando de volar hacia ellas pero luego es atacada por Icy  
-Ni lo pienses Bloom – dijo riendo  
-No… las dejare… hacer eso – dijo entre cortado, tratando de mantenerse de pie  
-No pedimos tu opinión – dijo atacándola nuevamente, dejándola ahora inconsciente – ¡Continua! - ordeno

Darcy tomo la esfera verde para después colocarla dentro de la caja negra cuidadosamente, Stormy la cerro y después el trió comenzó a reír malignamente, segundos después, desaparecieron…


	10. Ideando un plan

**Ideando un plan**

-¿Danny? ¡Danny! ¡Despierta!  
-Uh, ¿Qué? – susurro abriendo lentamente los ojos  
-Qué alivio, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada

Danny trato de enfocarse en la borrosa imagen, después de un esfuerzo, logro ver que se trataba de su amiga Sam, quien se encontraba hincada a su lado, dirigió su mirada a su lado izquierdo y vio de pie a Tucker, Musa y Flora, dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y vio a Tecna, Layla y Stella, todos estaban observándolo, cosa que lo incomodaba un poco

-¿Danny? – preguntó Sam  
-¿Cómo… llegaron aquí? – pregunto Danny, tratando de incorporarse  
-Sam se preocupo mucho por ustedes dos así que nos mando a que los buscáramos – respondió Stella  
-¿Dónde está Bloom? – preguntó  
-Aquí estoy – dijo acercándose al grupo, observándolo  
-¿Estás bien? – preguntó  
-Eso debería preguntarte yo,… yo… lo lamento… no pude hacer nada – dijo apartando su vista de él – trate de detenerlas… pero me dejaron inconsciente – dijo mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro  
-No me digas que… - calló, se levanto con ayuda de Sam, sin notar que ella lo miraba con preocupación, una vez ya estando de pie, dio dos pasos hacia atrás – dime que no… - dijo con un tono semi-molesto, mientras cerraba sus puños y sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Bloom, observaron con preocupación al ojiazul, no entendían nada de lo sucedido, esperaron un momento, pero nada había sucedido

-¡Demonios! – Dijo molesto, abriendo sus ojos y apretando más sus puños -¡No puedo!  
-¿Qué sucede Danny? – pregunto Tucker  
-Si solo… si solo no me hubiera alejado… si solo no hubiera berrinchado como un niño pequeño… nada de esto hubiera sucedido – susurro  
-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Sam, preocupada  
-Se lo quitaron – intervino Bloom

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la pelirroja, a excepción de Danny

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Musa  
-Sus poderes, las Trix se los han robado  
-¿¡Que!? – Gritaron Sam y Tucker  
-Típico de las Trix, solo quieren más poder – dijo Layla, molesta  
-Esas arpías… ¿Pero como lo hicieron? – pregunto Musa  
-No lo sé… solo sé que si no me hubiera confiado… nada de esto hubiera pasado  
-No te culpes Bloom – dijo Danny, un poco más tranquilo – no es culpa de nadie  
-Gracias Danny… pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es recuperar tus poderes – Dijo Bloom, frunciendo el ceño  
-Pero… ¿Cómo lo harán? – pregunto Tucker  
-Yo… no lo sé  
-Tú eres la de los planes Bloom, idea uno – dijo Stella  
-Bien… - calla por unos segundos - ¿Qué tal si…?  
-¡Espera! – Intervino Danny – mejor vayamos a otro lado, puede ser que aquí estén esas brujas y con mis poderes es más fácil espiar ya que simplemente te haces invisible  
-Espero que sepas eso porque te lo contaron y no porque lo has hecho – dijo Sam, cruzándose de brazos  
-Humm… jeje – rio nerviosamente  
-Mientras no espíe a sus amigos, solo a sus enemigos… - dijo Tucker  
-Ah… como decía… vámonos… - dijo nervioso

Tucker y Sam fruncen el ceño mientras que las demás solo reían al entender la situación

Minutos después ya se había apoderado el silencio entre ellos, era un poco incomodo para las cinco winx junto para Tucker y Sam, pero Musa decidió preguntar…

-Danny, Bloom, ¿Por qué tan callados? ¿Y tan deprimidos? – pregunto  
-¿Cómo te sentirías al perder tus poderes? – le pregunto Danny  
-Ah… pues no tan desanimada, se que podría confiar en mis amigas en que me ayudarían a recuperarlos – respondió mostrando una sonrisa  
-Musa tiene razón, nosotras las Winx te ayudaremos – comento Stella  
-¿Las winx? – preguntaron en coro el trió  
-Es el nombre de nuestro club – respondió Bloom  
-Vaya, suena bien, además de muy original – comento Tucker - ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos un nombre para nuestro equipo anti-fantasmas?  
-Porque no creo que sea necesario – contesto Sam  
-Vamos, ¿Qué tal: "Tucker y sus amigos" o "Los cazaphantom"?  
-El ultimo suena a parodia de película – intervino Danny  
-Además de que los nombres son horribles – Dijo Sam  
-Por lo menos yo estoy dando ideas – se defendió Tucker  
-Chicos… - musito Bloom  
-¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Flora  
-Siento algo extraño… creo que son las Trix  
-¿Las Trix? ¿Aquí? – pregunto Danny  
-No, pero creo que están cerca  
-Entonces será mejor entrar al colegio, está oscuro, no podremos vencerlas así – dijo Layla  
-Si, además, debemos idear un plan – dijo Flora  
-Ya eh ideado uno, pero se los diré mañana en la mañana, ahora, será mejor que descansemos para estar preparados para la pelea– recomendó Bloom

Y al decir esto, los nueve jóvenes entraron a Alfea y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, para poder descansar y estar listos para la batalla siguiente…


	11. Comienza la batalla

**Comienza la batalla**

-¿Esta entendido todo? – preguntó  
-Si – respondieron todos los presentes  
-Perfecto – Sonrió la pelirroja

Bloom y los demás se encontraban en la pequeña sala del su departamento. Bloom acababa de explicarles con detalle su plan para tener éxito en la batalla contra las Trix, ha como lo describió sonaba fácil pero… al ponerlo en acción ¿lo sería?

-Bloom, ¿No crees que sería bueno tener en la mente un "plan B"? ya sabes, por si acaso el plan A no resulta como se esperaba  
-Es una buena sugerencia Tecna, ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
-Estuve analizando la situación, y se me ocurrió una  
-Dinos cuál es – pidió Danny  
-De acuerdo, pongan atención

Tecna les dijo su plan a los jóvenes, cuando termino, pareció ver que a todos les agrado la idea… más a las Winx

-Muy bien, ¿Algún "Plan C"? – pregunto Bloom  
-¡Yo!, Si todo resulta bien, ¡celebremos yendo de compras!  
-No es momento para tus comentarios innecesarios Stella – dijo Tecna  
-De acuerdo, solo estaba jugando – dijo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Bien, ¡el plan "Rescate Phantom" está al tanto! – exclamo Bloom, levantándose de su asiento

* * *

-¿Hiciste lo que te ordene? – pregunto entrando al lugar  
-¿Uh?  
-Dije: ¿hiciste lo que te ordene? – repitió con un tono de voz más alto  
-Ah sí, eso… ¿Qué fue lo que me pediste?  
-¡¡¡Stormy!!! – gritó  
-Aaaaah – cae de su silla – No te enfades…  
-Te pedí que vigilaras la esfera que esta sobre la mesa, ¿Acaso fue tan difícil? – pregunta, apuntando con su dedo índice el objeto antes mencionado  
-Lo siento, solo que no te puse atención  
-Nunca lo haces… - se cruza de brazos  
-Vamos Icy, ¿Qué tanto te importa que no la haya vigilado?  
-Porque así veríamos los planes que tienen pensado las Winx para arrebatarnos nuestros nuevos poderes  
-Bah, con estos nuevos poderes no serian capaces ni de tocarnos  
-Bien… tengo que admitir que en eso tienes algo de razón – dijo sentándose en la mesa – además… – dirige su mirada a la esfera y enfoca a las winx una por una – con estos poderes podríamos arrebatar el de cada uno de ellas…  
-Y mira, parece que nuestras amiguitas se dirigen al Bosque Oscuro  
-Parece que no tienen idea de donde nos ocultamos… bien, si ellos quieren enfrentarnos allá, no los desilusionemos… Stormy, llama a Darcy, dile que: La pelea está a punto de empezar… Jajaja

* * *

-Tecna, ¿Segura que están por aquí? – pregunto Layla  
-Uh, no, no están por aquí, pero como no las puedo localizar, debemos atraerlas aquí  
-¿Atraerlas? ¿¡Como piensas hacer eso!? – pregunto Stella  
-No te alarmes, están aquí – intervino Bloom – Danny, Sam, Tucker, vayan a un lugar seguro  
-Bien – dicen unisonó Sam y Tucker  
-¿Seguras que estarán bien? – pregunto Danny  
-Claro que si, tú no te preocupes, en un par de minutos, tendrás de vuelta tus poderes – dijo Bloom, guiñándole un ojo – ahora ves a esconderte  
-Humm… está bien – y después, Danny acompaña a sus amigos a esconderse tras unos arbustos  
-Están aquí – musito Musa  
-Bien chicas, ¿listas? – pregunto Bloom  
-¡Listas! – exclamaron sus amigas  
-¡Enchantrix! – dijeron unisonó las seis hadas

Una diferente luz rodeo a cada una de las seis chicas, Danny, Sam y Tucker, quienes presenciaban de cerca la futura "arena de batalla" quedaron momentáneamente cegados por las luces así que trataron de proteger sus ojos con ambas manos. Cuando las luces desaparecieron, los tres, un poco aturdidos por la luz, observaron a las chicas, cada quien con trajes de distintos colores y con hermosas alas de mariposa en diferentes formas…

-¡Genial! – dijo Danny  
-Impactante… – comento Sam  
-¡Estupendo! – exclamo Tucker  
-Con que así es como luce un hada ¿Eh? – pregunto Danny, viendo a cada una de las chicas  
-Así es – dice una voz proviniendo detrás de ellos  
-¿Pero qué…? – Dijo Danny, volteándose, al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeros  
-Hola, chico fantasma – ataca con su poder de oscuridad – O debería decir… ¿Ex-fantasma?

Sorprendidos por el ataque sorpresa, los tres esperaron recibir el potente ataque, cerraron los ojos y se protegieron con ambos brazos, pero después de unos segundos, Sam y Tucker quedaron extrañados al no sentir nada, cuando levantaron la vista, observaron como Danny era lanzado unos cuantos metros atrás, hasta golpear de espalda contra un árbol

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Flora, preocupada, viendo como Danny se golpeaba contra un árbol  
-E-eso – dijo Danny, tratando de levantar la vista

Las seis hadas dirigen su mirada al lugar indicado, viendo a Darcy parada, con su brazo extendido, mostrando una malévola sonrisa

-¡No tuviste por que hacer eso! – le grito Sam  
-Cállate tonta – ordeno, apuntando su mano hacia ella, creando después una esfera negra

Tucker, al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, toma a Sam del brazo y se la lleva corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia las winx

-No escaparan – sonrió maléficamente, lanzando su ataque  
-¡No lo harás! – Dice volando hacia ellos – ¡Campo digital! – menciona, creando una pared verde-transparente, protegiendo a Sam y Tucker del ataque  
-Gracias Tecna – agradeció Sam  
-No hay problema – respondió Tecna  
-Nada mal hadita – dijo una voz entre los arboles  
-Pero no se confíen, ya que les será difícil ganar – dice una segunda voz  
-Icy y Stormy… ya me preguntaba donde estaban – susurro Bloom

Y después, Stormy e Icy aparecieron en una cortina de humo en cada lado de Darcy, ambas mostrando una siniestra sonrisa

-Bien hermanas… - musito Icy – es hora de la batalla…

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el siguiente empieza la pelea! XD

Nos vemos!


	12. Plan en accion

**Plan en acción**

-¡Stella! – llamo Bloom  
-Si - susurro

Stella, junto con Sam y Tucker, fueron a ayudar a Danny, quien aun se encontraba malherido por el inesperado ataque de Darcy

-¡Déjenlo en paz y peleen contra nosotras! – grito Musa  
-Jajaja a nosotras no nos dices con quien pelear hadita – dijo Icy, con una malévola sonrisa  
-Aun así déjenlo afuera de esto, ¡El no tiene poderes! – grito Bloom  
-Pero él sigue siendo el dueño original a estos poderes…. – comento Stormy  
-Y si no está, nosotras lo seremos – completo Darcy  
-¿Qué? Eso… quiere decir… - dijo Sam, sin poder completar su frase  
-Así es, para poder poseer completamente estos poderes – dirige su mirada a Danny – debemos destruir al dueño original – dijo Icy  
-Oh no, Sam, Tucker, llévense a Danny de aquí – ordeno Bloom  
-Si – dijeron ambos, tratando de cargar a su amigo  
-Jajaja no lo harán

Darcy extendió ambas manos, apuntando a Sam y Tucker, para después encerrarlos en dos esferas de energía

-Oh no… ¡Sam! ¡Tucker! – grito Danny  
-Winx ¡Ataquen! – mando Bloom

Musa, Tecna y Layla se elevaron al cielo, mientras las demás se mantenían en tierra firme

-¡Onda sonora!  
-¡Liquido envolvente!  
-¡Explosión digital!

Las tres hadas lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales se combinaron para crear un ataque aun más poderoso

-Jajaja ¿Creen que con eso podrán lastimarnos? – al preguntar esto con un tono de burla, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, junto con sus hermanas  
-¡¿Pero qué…?! – dijeron unisonó Layla, Musa y Tecna, viendo como las Trix desaparecían antes de que su ataque impactara contra ellas  
-Atentas chicas, pueden estar en cualquier lado – dijo Tecna  
-Lo más… seguro es que estén… en modo de invisibilidad – Dijo Danny, con cierta dificultad  
-Gracias por el dato – agradeció Bloom  
-¡Stella! ¡Alado de ti! – grito Layla  
-¿Cómo…? ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!  
-Eres muy lenta hadita – Se burlo Icy, bajando su brazo después de haber atacado  
-Y tú muy descuidada – Dijo Musa, lanzando un ataque  
-Jajaja buen intento – dice mientras creaba un campo de ectoplasma para defenderse  
-¡Rayos! Estuvo cerca – dijo Musa  
-Yo me encargare, ¡Energía del dragón!

Bloom, al decir esto, fue rodeada por la llama del dragón, alzo sus manos y recolecto toda la energía que la rodeaba a ellas, formando una gran esfera de fuego que al lanzarla atravesó el campo de Icy, impactando directamente en ella

-¡Bien hecho! – felicito Flora  
-Gracias Flora… pero esto aun no termina – dijo Bloom, un poco cansada  
-¡Miren, no está Icy! – aviso Musa  
-Te excediste Bloom, ¡La has destruido! – dijo Stella  
-¡¿Que?! – Dijo Bloom, dirigiendo su mirada a donde Icy debería estar  
-Jajaja - Rio Icy - ¿Eso creen? – se escucho entre los arboles  
-¿Que? – Se sorprendió Bloom - ¿Dónde es…?  
-¡Atrás de ti! – interrumpió Tecna  
-¿Cómo…? – se voltea rápidamente  
-¡Rayo de ectoplasma! – ataco Icy  
-¡Aaaaaaaah! – grito Bloom, cayendo bruscamente al suelo  
-Admítanlo haditas, somos más poderosas  
-Ustedes tres solo son poderosas gracias a los poderes de Danny – dijo Sam  
-Sí, y si Danny los recupera, será más fuerte que ustedes tres juntas – dijo Tucker  
-Pero eso es algo… - inicio Stormy, apareciendo al lado derecho de Icy  
-…que se puede solucionar – completo Darcy, apareciendo al lado izquierdo de Icy

Las Trix dirigieron su mirada a Daniel, quien se encontraba desprotegido. Avanzaron hacia él, con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en sus rostros

-¿Tus últimas palabras, chiquillo? – pregunto Icy, acercándose cada vez más a Danny

Danny observo con cierto temor a las tres brujas, comenzó a retroceder hasta que sintió un árbol atrás de él, obstruyéndole el paso. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, después observo a las Trix quienes se preparaban para atacar. Suspiro, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y luego sonrió…

* * *

Aqui, despues de tanto tiempo, les traigo la siguiente parte ^^  
En el siguiente episodio veran como Danny se muere v.v  
xD ¡broma!... o ¿no es broma?... OwO?  
Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio xD


	13. Recuperando el poder

Bueno, aqui dejo la otra parte de mi historia ^^  
Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo mi historia, no saben cuanto lo aprecio T.T  
Bueno, hora del fic ^^

**

* * *

Recuperando el poder**

-Solo una recomendación… – dijo Danny observándolas, aun con la sonrisa marcada – ¡Jamás se confíen demasiado!

Al decir esto Danny alzo sus manos, creó una esfera amarilla y la lanzo hacia las Trix, atrapándolas dentro de ella

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Pregunto Darcy, impresionada y molesta  
-Fácil – contesto Stella, caminando a un lado de Danny – nuestro joven y gran actor las engaño  
-Si creyeron que él estaba desprotegido, se equivocaron – dijo Musa sonriendo - ¿Acaso no vieron el aura blanca que lo rodeaba?, Sus ataques jamás le hicieron daño  
-Usamos nuestro polvo de hadas para darle, a los tres, protección durante un tiempo limitado – explico Layla  
-Y para darle a Danny la habilidad de crear esa esfera donde están atrapadas – completo Bloom  
-¡Todo estuvo planeado! – dijo Icy, con un tono amargo  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era lo que esperabas? – dijo Stella, conteniendo su risa  
-Todo es tu culpa Stormy – regaño Icy  
-¿Mi culpa?  
-Si solo hubieras checado esa estúpida esfera de cristal – dice molesta, cruzándose de brazos  
-¿Qué? ¡Yo no era la única que estaba ahí!  
-¡Yo me encontraba ocupada! – se defendió Darcy  
-¡Entonces yo también estaba ocupada! – dijo Stormy  
-Sí, haciendo nada – dijo molesta Darcy  
-Que hermanas tan cariñosas – dijo Danny, viéndolas discutir  
-Ni que lo digas… - dijo Musa  
-Basta de perder tiempo, usemos nuestro polvo de hadas para recuperar el poder de Danny – dijo Layla  
-Bien – dijeron unisonó las demás winx

Las seis hadas se colocaron alrededor de la esfera, preparadas para lanzar su conjuro…

-¡Polvo de hada! – Dijeron unisonó, lanzando una especie de polvo brillante a las Trix

Después de usar su magia con las Trix, una luz verde rodeo completamente a cada una de las brujas, esa energía después se acumulo arriba de ellas, tomando forma de una esfera verde. Las winx observaron como esa esfera lentamente se acercaba a Daniel.

-¿Pero qué…? – dijo levemente asustado, observando cómo se acercaba la esfera a el

Danny se acerco a la extraña esfera, alzo su mano cuidadosamente y la toco. Al hacer esto es rodeado por una luz verde, la cual segundos después desapareció.

-¿Danny? – Menciono Sam, antes de ver como comenzaba a sonreír

Él, con su sonrisa marcada, hace que un aro de luz blanca aparezca desde su abdomen, este se divide y uno toma rumbo hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, cambiando el aspecto de Danny. Las winx, al ver esto, quedaron impresionadas, al igual que las Trix

Danny, una vez ya transformado, caminó hacia las Trix, quienes aun estaban atrapadas en la esfera

-Se metieron con el fantasma equivocado – Después de decir esto apretó sus puños – No suelo pegarle a las chicas… pero podre hacer una excepción

Tomo todo el aire que pudo para después usar su lamento fantasmagórico. Las winx quedaron aun mas impresionadas al ver un ataque tan poderoso, tanto que la esfera que rodeaba a las Trix se rompió fácilmente haciendo que el potente ataque les diera directo. Después de un tiempo, Danny dejo de usar su ataque, cayó de rodillas y coloco sus manos en el suelo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente

-¡Danny! – grito Tucker quien, al igual que Sam, seguía atrapado en la esfera creada por Darcy  
-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Chiquillo estúpido! – Dijo Icy, tratando de levantarse  
-Despídete de este mundo – Dijo Darcy una vez de pie  
-Yo no lo creo – Dijo Bloom, colocándose enfrente de Danny para protegerlo

Las demás Winx hacen lo mismo que su amiga, formando un semicírculo hacia las Trix

-Chicas ¡Ahora! – exclamo Musa  
-Convergencia Mágica ¡Máximo Poder! ¡¡Enchantrix!! – Dijeron unisonó

Cada hada fue rodeada con una luz del mismo color que el traje que tenían, alzaron sus manos y crearon una esfera cada quien. Una vez que la esfera tenía un tamaño indicado, las seis esferas se unieron para formar una de mayor tamaño y, por lógica, mayor fuerza.

-¡Esfera mágica! ¡Máxima potencia! – dijeron una vez más en unisonó

Alzaron sus brazos hacia las Trix al mismo tiempo y la gran esfera mágica se dirigió a ellas, atrapándolas dentro de esta. Las seis hadas alzaron más sus brazos para hacer que la esfera se alejara del lugar con las brujas aun dentro.

-¡No tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez! – Grito Icy, antes de desaparecer junto con sus hermanas  
-Sí, sí, siempre dicen eso – se burlo Stella, transformándose a la normalidad al igual que sus compañeras

Las esferas que tenían atrapados a Sam y a Tucker desaparecieron repentinamente, haciéndolos caer sentados al suelo. Sam se levanto enseguida y corrió a felicitar a su mejor amigo

-¡Danny! – se inca y lo abraza - ¡Gracias a cielo, estas bien!  
-Ah… si, también me alegra ver que estas bien – dijo levemente sonrojado  
-Ehm… lo siento – dice rompiendo el abrazo, sonrojada  
-¡Bien hecho Danny! – felicito su moreno amigo, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro  
-Auch… - se quejo Danny  
-Esas brujas te golpearon quien sabe cuántas veces y ¿Te quejas de un simple golpecito? – Pregunto Sam, con tono de burla  
-Ah…

Todos comenzaron a reírse, haciendo que Danny se uniera a ellos. Finalmente algo de diversión después de tan agitado combate, pero sabían que tarde o temprano acabaría, ya que ellos tres debían regresar a su hogar…

* * *

¿Creian que realmente mataria a... cofcofmiqueridocofcof Danny?  
xDD bueno... quizas lo haga en una futura historia ^^  
Pero eso el tiempo lo decide xD...  
R&R please T.T


	14. Despedida

**Despedida**

La alarma comenzó a sonar, marcaba las siete de la mañana. Bloom estiró su brazo para apagar aquel aparato que no la dejaba volver a dormirse. Busco con el sentido del tacto el aparato arriba de la cajonera. Luego de unos minutos sintió algo que vibraba, busco desesperadamente el botón para apagar aquel reloj hasta que logro su cometido. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se volvió a acomodar para volver al mundo de los sueños, pero alguien le había quitado la sabana, se giro para ver a aquella persona, quien resulto ser su compañera de habitación.

-Levántate Bloom, no hay que desperdiciar este día durmiendo – dijo regalándole una alegre sonrisa  
-Flora, es sábado – dijo escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada. No quería despertarse tan temprano y menos en un fin de semana.  
-Eso no es excusa para seguir durmiendo – Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su amiga, decidió moverla un poco - ¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Faragonda!  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me levanto – dijo levemente molesta

Flora, convencida de que iba a cumplir lo antes dicho, salió de la habitación para levantar a sus otras compañeras. Una vez afuera del cuarto, encontró a Sam sentada en el sofá.

-Buenos días – saludo Flora  
-Buenos días Flora – dijo amablemente  
-¿Están Tucker y Danny despiertos?  
-Aun no  
-Sera mejor que los despiertes, tenemos que ir con la directora Faragonda, al parecer ya tiene el hechizo preparado  
-¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida  
-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?  
-¡Por supuesto!... Pero… - susurro, luego bajo la mirada  
-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto, sentándose a su lado  
-Se que nos conocimos muy poco… pero voy a extrañarlas – dijo con un tono triste.

Flora, al notar esto, la abrazo amistosamente. Sam tenía razón, fue poco tiempo lo que estuvieron los tres jóvenes con ellas, pero rápidamente se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

-Encontraremos una forma para comunicarnos… – dijo una tercera voz  
-¿Uh? – Ambas chicas se separaron para buscar al dueño de aquella voz  
-Pero ahora debemos ir con Faragonda – dijo Bloom, regalando una sonrisa a ambas chicas

_______

La Directora observaba el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Algo le preocupaba. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, sabía que no era momento para pensar en aquello. El sonido de la puerta capto su atención. No esperaba visitas tan temprano.

-Adelante - Invitó

Las siete chicas y los dos jóvenes entraron a la oficina.

-Oh, chicos, tengo buenas noticias – dijo levantándose de su asiento  
-¿A encontrado la forma de teletransportarnos de vuelta? – pregunto el joven de pelo azabache  
-Así es mi estimado Daniel – Respondió  
-¡Súper! - Exclamo Tucker - ¡Finalmente volveremos a casa!

Danny y Sam también saltaron de alegría, esas sí que eran buenas noticias, aunque, también significaban una triste despedida.

-Ahora jóvenes, síganme al patio de la escuela – Dijo mientras iniciaba marcha hacia el lugar indicado

Las Winx, Danny, Sam y Tucker siguieron a la directora en un último recorrido por los amplios pasillos de la gran escuela. Faragonda observo detrás de ella, noto que las hadas y los tres jóvenes se encontraban platicando animadamente, contando y riendo sobre sucesos divertidos que habían vivido. Observo al joven de pelo negro, se había impresionado levemente al saber que él era poseedor de poderes fantasmales. Sonrió.

-_Para ser muy joven, seguro llevara bien el asunto_ – pensó para si

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. La directora se detuvo en el centro del patio y observo a los jóvenes.

-Para el hechizo necesitare la ayuda de ustedes – Dijo, refiriéndose a las seis hadas

Las Winx asintieron y caminaron hacia su directora. Esta les indico que hicieran un círculo alrededor de los tres jóvenes. Las hadas siguieron indicaciones.

-Bien chicos… Ah llegado la hora – Dijo Tucker – Extrañare esta escuela…  
-¿La escuela o las chicas que había en ella? – Pregunto Sam, cruzándose de brazos  
-Lo segundo. Pero bueno, las cosas buenas nunca duran… ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Tecna! ¿Tienes MSN?

La hada tecnológica lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad  
-Ya sabes… un e-mail para comunicarme contigo por computadora  
-Ah, te refieres a un TMCU

Ahora era Tucker quien la miraba confundido.

-¿Y eso es…? – Pregunto el joven moreno  
-"Tecnología Mágica de Comunicación Universal" - Contesto la pelirosa  
-¿Tecnología mágica de comunicación universal? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Pregunto Tucker, pues no había entendido nada  
-Eh… Tecna… mejor dales algún aparato para que se comuniquen con nosotras – Sugirió Bloom, pues sabía que en la Tierra no había tecnología tan avanzada ni mágica.  
-Oh, está bien

Tecna saco un aparato parecido a una pequeña laptop y se lo dio a Tucker

-Este es un dispositivo de comunicación donde dos usuarios pueden comunicarse simultáneamente en un perímetro universal – Explico Tecna  
-¿En español? – Pidió Sam, pues no entendió la supuesta explicación del hada tecnológica  
-Dice que esta cosa sirve para comunicarse desde cualquier parte del mundo – Le explico Tucker  
-Ah. Genial, será de gran utilidad – Dijo Danny, observando detenidamente el aparato

Faragonda se ajusto los lentes y después llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

-Es tiempo de regresarlos a su ciudad

Las hadas asintieron nuevamente y regresaron a sus posiciones. Las seis hadas, junto con su directora, se tomaron de las manos.

-Magia del teletrasporto! – Conjuro Faragonda

Un circulo blanco se formo debajo de los tres jóvenes, dejándolos levemente impresionados.

-Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, visualicen en su mente el lugar de donde vienen – Indico la directora

El trió se vieron entre sí. Cerraron los ojos y visualizaron Amity Park, aquella ciudad donde esperaban ansiosamente ver a sus seres queridos después de tanto tiempo. La luz del círculo se intensifico más.

-Ya es hora – Dijo la directora  
-Muchas gracias por todo – Agradeció Danny  
-No fue nada. Las Winx siempre están para ayudar – Dijo Stella, sonriendo  
-Cuídense chicos – Se despidió Bloom  
-Igualmente – Respondieron los tres a la vez.

El circulo comenzó a elevarse, teletransportando poco a poco al trió de amigos.

-¡Hasta pronto! – Exclamaron las seis hadas antes de que desaparecieran completamente

* * *

Finalmente, es penultimo capitulo  
Lamento mucho la gran demora, pero la inspiracion en esta historia se me habia hido T.T  
Pero mas vale tarde que nunca xD  
Espero y les guste. R&R please!


End file.
